Love, Mr Anonymous
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::"Congratulations! You found the first present! To enjoy the rest of your wonderful gifts, you must find them." Remus gets a bunch of gifts from a Mr. Anonymous, and now he's on a scavenger hunt to find the others.


Title: Love, Mr. Anonymous  
Author Name: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 4,209  
Warnings: Bad riddles, some foul language, corniness!  
Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- Sirius wants to wish everyone a happy V-day!

A/N: Okay. I missed (technically) two holidays. So, I decided to write a Marauders Valentine's day story. ^^ Enjoy (Sorry that's it's uploaded so late)

--

"Here they come!"

Remus Lupin looked up at the ceiling and watched as hundreds of owls came flying in carrying packages and letters. They dropped off the gifts to their owners and flew right back out. Remus sighed; he knew he wouldn't be getting any valentines this year.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the vast amount of gifts his friends had received. He knew that James Potter only pretended to enjoy all of his presents. He just wanted one from Lily Evans, the one girl he could never impress. He turned his attention to Sirius Black. His pile was double that of anyone else in the entire room. '_Bloody fangirls…_' he thought as he grabbed a muffin. He stood up just as an owl dropped something heavy on his head.

He opened his eyes from his spot on the floor. "He's okay!" Sirius yelled happily before he jumped the smaller brunette.

"Get off, Padfoot," mumbled Remus into the black hair that was suffocating him. Sirius hurriedly got up and offered his hand. When Remus was once again in his seat, he looked for the offending object. "What hit me?" he asked as he rubbed to sore spot on his head.

Peter Pettigrew held up a large brown box. It was tied with plain looking twine and Remus' name was written on top. "This bounced off your head."

He handed the box to Remus who looked at it suspiciously. He fingered the twine. "Should I open it?" he asked as he tugged on one of the ends. He had never received anything from someone he didn't know.

"Yeah!" Peter said excitedly. "Maybe it has chocolate in it!" The three boys looked at him. "What? People send chocolate on Valentine's day."

Remus scoffed, "Nobody ever sends me stuff on Valentine's day." But maybe this year was different. He gently tugged on the string, causing all the twine to fall to the ground. He opened the box and found smaller boxes inside. He pulled out a purple one with '3' on it. He took out all the boxes, six in total. At the bottom of the box was a letter addressed to him.

He pulled it out and read it to his friends. "It says 'Dear Remus, I don't know how you'll react to getting a gift from someone anonymous. But, before you toss the boxes, read the rest of the letter. I've had a crush on you for awhile now, but I haven't told you. I'm not sure how you would react to hearing it from me. That's why I came up with this plan. By the end, you'll have to make a choice. Either you'll like me back or you'll find me disgusting and never want to talk to me again. Love (yes Remus, love), Mr. Anonymous.'" He stared at the letter in shock. No one outside of his close friends knew that he was gay.

He looked around the crowded hall, searching the students for any signs of recognition. "Are you going to open a box?" asked Sirius.

Remus looked away from the other students and to the light blue box with a white '1' written on the side. He lightly plucked the box from the table and held it between his hands. He eyed it warily before opening it. The small box held a few pieces of chocolate in them along with a note.

"Told ya," mumbled Peter as Remus took the paper out and read it also.

'_Congratulations!  
You found the first gift! Go ahead and eat the chocolate, I know that they're your favorites._'

He popped one in his mouth. It was Honeyduke's finest chocolate with a hint of…mint? He never told anyone that he secretly liked that flavor. He smiled as the minty chocolate melted over the rest of his tongue.

When it was gone, he looked back at the note.

'_To enjoy the rest of your wonderful gifts, you must find them._'

Remus looked down to the table to find all of his gifts gone. "What the-?" The others just shrugged and went back to eating. He rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of concern. He went back to the letter.

'_Don't panic, sweetums (forget I just called you that), they haven't gone far. Just figure out the riddles that have been laid out for you and they'll be back in your possession once again. Here's your first clue:_

_I'm big and scaly  
And come from afar  
But do not fear  
For you see  
The only way I could hurt you  
Is with a little cut_

_Have fun. I hope you get it_

_Love, Mr. Anonymous'_

Remus thought about his clue for a few minutes.

"I don't get it," James said after the werewolf passed the paper around. "What's big and scaly and 'comes from afar'? And who talks like that?"

Sirius took the paper away, "Dragons are big and scaly."

"But what about the last part?" asked Peter. "Last time I checked, they really could hurt you."

Remus thought about it. '_Where can you find a dragon that can only hurt you with a small cut?_' That's when it hit him. He jumped from his seat and hurried off, not even checking to see if his friends were following him.

--

He hurried down the aisle looking for the section of books he needed. He finally came to a stop right before the dragon section. Lying right in front of the bookshelf was a tall bright yellow box. He calmly walked over and picked it off the ground. He took the top off and found a set of new quills and a bottle of ink in the bottom. He pulled out one of them and saw that they were very expensive.

"What do you have there?"

Remus turned around and saw that he had, in fact, been followed. And not just by the other Marauders, Lily had also tagged along. He held up the quill for everyone to see.

Lily took a step forward and her green eyes widened. "Wow…these are gorgeous." She looked up at her friend, "Do you know who gave these to you?"

He shook his head, "But, I've only gotten one clue."

"What's that?" asked James, trying his hardest to not look at the red-head before him.

Remus took a chocolate from his robes, "They sent me chocolate from Honeyduke's."

"Everyone knows you like chocolate, Moony," reasoned Sirius. "It could be Snivellus for all we know." Peter feigned a shiver from the name as James 'gagged'. Remus ignored them and looked back in the box. Under the ink was another piece of paper. He unfolded it and read:

'_I'm so glad that you got the first clue. What am I saying? I knew you would.  
Back to the gift. I knew that you needed some new quills, seeing as you are always taking notes and doing homework. If you look close enough to the ink (Be careful! We don't want you spilling it now do we?) you'll see that it's not black. It's actually a dark honey color. You know, to match your eyes…_

_Clue time!_

_Wezen, Adhara, Furud,  
And Muliphen are so beautiful  
But, sadly, they cannot be seen all the time  
Where could you go to see them  
When it's possible?_

_Good luck!_

_Love, Mr. Anonymous_'

"Once again," James said in an irritated voice, "I'm lost."

Lily turned to him with an evil glint in her eye, "Promise to stay that way?"

James stared at her in bewilderment. She just ignored him and turned back to her friend. "What could that mean?" She moved him towards a table and both of them sat down. Peter and Sirius joined them, leaving James standing alone and staring at nothing. "I don't recognize those names. Do you?"

Remus had actually. "They're stars," he said in a far off tone. He wasn't sure where he had learned their names. He shrugged the thought off. "So…where can you see stars at night?"

"The Astronomy Tower!" shouted Peter in triumph.

A smile grew on Remus' face as he jumped from the table and dashed off to get another gift.

--

He burst through the door and thanked Merlin that there were no classes on Saturdays. He looked around the room in search of the purple box from before. He heard the others hurrying up the stairs as he looked behind some desks.

"Did ya find it?" asked Sirius. Remus stood up and shook his head. "Let us help."

The four of them searched the entire room.

After searching the entire room three million times, they still hadn't found the box. "Where's James?" asked Sirius once the group had taken a break. Everyone looked around.

"Did we leave him in the library?" asked Remus from his spot on the ground.

Peter stood and stretched, "I'll go get him." And he made his way back to the large room.

Remus scanned the room. His eyes landed on the telescope and saw what it was standing on. "I found it!" He jumped up and gently took the telescope off the now large purple box. He held it up, "It wasn't this big when I first got it…"

"I really don't think that that box woulda fit in the one you got earlier, mate," commented Sirius as he and Lily walked over. "What are you waiting for? Open it!"

Remus quickly took the box top off and gasped when he saw what was inside. He set down the box and saw not one, not two, but three new robes. He held one up and looked it over.

"Put it on," encouraged Lily. He shook his old worn one off and slid on his new one. It fit perfectly!

"How did they-?" started Remus but he was cut off by Sirius taking a piece of paper out of the box. He quickly took it and read it aloud.

"Don't you just love your new robes, Remus? I certainly hope you do. It took me forever to actually get them. Never mind that. Just promise me that you'll wear them instead of your old ones. Even though those do show off your bum quite nicely" He showed them the picture that had been drawn there. It was him winking. "Back to the subject at hand. You're looking for box number four, huh? Here's clue number trois:

Look up in the sky!  
Is that a bird?  
A plane? (whatever that is…)  
No! It's a snitch!

Pretty simple, huh? Well go then!

Love, Mr. Anonymous."

The three Gryffindors exchanged looks and hurried off to the Quidditch pitch.

--

Remus, of course, was in the lead. Before he could get in he saw the box already sitting there. He stopped in his tracks, causing Sirius to run into him. "Wotcher, Remus?" he asked while he sat upon the werewolf.

"Get off…" he pushed his friend. Lily offered her hand and he happily took it. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "The box just startled me. I forgot one of them was green." He walked over and took the box in his hand. It looked like the box lid would easily swing open when it was untied.

Lily took the box from him so he could do just that. He lifted the top to reveal a large book. He opened it up and saw that it was containing stories from the Grimm Brothers. He took the book from her and sat on the ground and started to flip through the pages.

He came to a story in the back about Repunzel. Hidden there was a folded piece of paper that he knew quite well. He set the book aside as he opened the newest clue.

'_I just love that story. A girl is locked away who just happens to have golden hair…Reminds me of someone, don't you think?_' Another winking Remus '_Okay, not really. Let's get off that subject; all the other stories are good too. I hope you like them._

_Love, Mr. Anonymous_'

Remus looked over the paper, hoping to find the next clue. Finding nothing, he sighed and stood up. "I guess that's it…"

"What!?!" cried Lily. She tore the parchment out of his hands and looked at it herself. "That can't be! There should be two more gifts!"

Remus shrugged, "Guess not." He grabbed the large book and took his other gifts from his friends.

On the way there, he heard Lily and Sirius whispering behind him. He ignored them as he reviewed all his clues. Had he missed something? He stopped and took the note out and looked it over again. Nothing new there.

He turned back to Lily and Sirius to ask them something, but found them missing. He sighed and took his new things up to the dorm.

--

He placed his new things in his luggage, being careful to fold his new robes just right so they wouldn't crinkle. He grabbed the book and flipped to another random page. He laid down on his stomach and read a few different stories. Soon, his arm had fallen asleep so he switched positions. Once he was on his back, he grabbed for the book.

The large book accidentally fell to the ground, making a loud thud noise. He leaned over the side and saw another piece of paper laying next to it. He got off the bed to kneel by the book. He picked up the note and quickly read it. He smiled when he realized what it was.

'_Didn't think I'd really stop there, did you? Don't ask why this wasn't with the other note. I just didn't want to…okay? I hope that's okay and that you actually found this at school and not at home YEARS after you got this. Before I continue to ramble, here's clue number four!_

_Although I'm big enough to swim in  
Don't you dare take a step  
You'll need to walk backwards  
But not for long  
When you get to the tall thing  
You've gone far enough_

_Get it?_

_Love, Mr. Anonymous'_

Remus knew exactly where he was talking about. He shoved the note into his pocket and speedily made his way to the spot.

On his way there, he thought about searching for his friends to see if they wanted to help. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take time out of his adventure to find them. On his way out of the castle, he found Lily walking. "Lily!"

The red-head turned to him, "Yes, Remus?" he stopped right in front of her, breathless. "What's wrong?" He pulled the note put for her to see. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. She scanned it quickly, "Do you know where we're going?" He nodded with a smile. "Then let's go." She pulled him out the double doors.

--

"It's a good thing it's decent weather today," Lily muttered.

"Not to mention my new robes," Remus said with a smile.

Lily looked him over, "You really like those, don't you?"

He nodded as they made their way to the Black Lake. "I guess it's just nice to have someone paying attention to me."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Lily. "People pay attention to you all the time."

"Not like the attention Sirius or James gets. All the girls like them. I guess I wanted that."

Lily grabbed his arm and squeezed it, "Just remember, we all love you."

"Yeah, I know…" He wondered if the person who was sending him such wonderful things would still think of him the same when if they ever found out his little secret. He was always afraid of how his fellow students would react if they ever learned that he turned into a monster every month. '_Not a monster,_' he thought, '_Sirius says I'm not a monster…_'

Before he could dwell on this thought anymore, Lily shouted that she saw something. Remus focused on a black box that contrasted the white snow. He hurried ahead of her and picked up the box. He slowly opened it up and found another book; this one was small. He looked at the cover and gasped.

"It's-it's a first edition!" he cried out. He showed her the first edition _Moby Dick_. It was in mint condition and when Remus opened the cover, he found the signature of Herman Melville. "How?" He turned the pages and started to read it right there.

Soon, the book was gently being pulled from his hands. "It's cold," Lily stated when he gave her an unbelieving look. "Why don't we take this inside so you can read it by the fire?" He nodded as she gave him back the book and steered him back to the castle.

"Wait!" he said in a loud voice. "That wasn't the last gift!" Lily rolled her green eyes at her friend's one-track mind. He took the page from her gratefully as he clung to his book.

'_I know, I know. I already got you a book. I thought you might like this one even more than that big book. You'd be surprised how easy it was to get thi one. At least for me.  
Now, as you may know, there's only one gift left. I really hope you like this gift the best, cause it's…Never mind. You'll find out when you get it. Here's you final clue. It's actually not even a real riddle (like the last two were-not):_

_Little red hearts  
Make everyone feel good  
Come find your last gift  
Not to mention some food_

_Yeah…that didn't even rhyme…Well, if you say good funny then it does. See why I don't write poetry?_

_Love, Mr. Anonymous._'

"That could be one of two places," Remus thought aloud. "It' either the kitchens or the Great Hall."

"Why don't we stop by there and get some lunch," suggested Lily. "And if it's not there, then we can go to the kitchens. Although, I'm sure I don't want to know _why_ you know where they are or _how_ you get in." She gave him a mock 'tsk-tsk', making him laugh.

The two Gryffindors made their way to the hall to fill their empty stomachs. "I didn't even know that we spent all morning looking for these gifts," Remus said as they entered the large room.

"I know," Lily said with a smile, "It was just so much fun." She saw some of her friends and went to sit with them. Remus hurried over to the other Marauders to show off his new things.

"You missed it," Remus said as he sat down. Three pairs of eyes turned to him. "I found the missing clue when I was in the dorm. What happened to you guys? I couldn't find you."

"I lost you guys after the library," James said with a huff. "I went looking for you all over the castle."

"I found him moping in the common room," Peter added before he took a bite of a heart shaped cookie.

Remus showed them his newest find. "I can't believe they actually got me such nice things…" he said in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius. "You deserve them."

Before Remus could counteract his statement, an owl flew in and landed right on his empty plate. "Why do they always do that?" asked Peter.

No one answered him; they were staring at the fierce looking bird. It nipped at Remus' fingers, which were sitting innocently by the plate. He snatched his hand away and reached for the bird's leg. Once the message was removed, the bird flew off.

Remus looked at the letter. It was a plain white envelope with his name quickly scrawled across the front. He opened it up, pulled out an atrocious pink piece of parchment, and started to read.

'_Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you'_(1)

He stared at it in wonder. This was completely different from the other notes he had gotten. '_Maybe it's from someone else_,' he thought. And it made sense, the owl, the scrawled name, and the beautiful words. He looked down at the name and was slightly shocked when he read the end:

'_Love, Mr. Anonymous_'

"Well?" asked Sirius, he almost sounded unsure. "What do you think?"

Remus looked at him. "Where did you get this poem?"

Sirius blushed, "Lily gave it to…me…" He stared at him with the same look Remus had when he read the letter. "How did you know it was me?"

Remus laughed, he was relieved that it had been Sirius. "Well," started the brunette. "I put all the clues together and finally figured it was you."

"What do you mean?" asked James. He sounded just as dazed as his best friend.

Remus smiled at him and explained. "I figured that the person would have to spend a lot of time with me to know that I secretly loved mint. I haven't even told you that. Next, the star names. They are all from the constellation Canis Major. And we all know another star that's in that."

Sirius smirked.

"And unless you three told someone my exact measurements, it had to be someone in Gryffindor. That book was just completely not me but the person knew I would enjoy it, anyways. But the first edition _Mody Dick_ was almost a dead giveaway."

"How?" asked Peter. He stuffed a roll into his mouth as if it were popcorn.

Remus smiled, "Sirius loves this book." James and Peter gave him skeptical looks.

"And all of those gave me away?" asked Sirius with a smirk.

"Actually," Remus said, "It was that bloody bird. Didn't you tell me it died?"

Sirius shrugged, "I think I told you I wanted it to die…" He pretended to think. Although Remus had never seen that bird up and close, he had heard stories about it. When Sirius' brother was sent to Hogwarts he got to bring that owl with him. Remus had heard that that particular bird liked to bite anyone that wasn't up to his standards.

Remus held out his hands to Sirius. "What?"

The werewolf rolled his eyes, "I believe I'm supposed to have six gifts. I've only received five of them."

Sirius grinned evilly at him. He pushed the hand away and grabbed hold of Remus' robes. He pulled the boy close to him, just inches away from his own face. Remus could feel Sirius' breath wash over his face, sending shivers down his spine. He hadn't realized until that exact moment that he wanted to kiss his best friend badly. "You sure you want it?" Sirius asked in a very sexy voice, sending a new wave of shivers down the lycanthropes back.

He nodded as he looked into the grey of his best friend. Sirius slowly closed the distance.

The kiss was tender at first, nothing more than lips touching. Bur Sirius must not have been happy with that because he nipped at Remus' bottom lip, extracting a small gasp from the other boy. Sirius took advantage of the open mouth and slipped the tip of his tongue in briefly, as if he was just teasing him.

Just the feel of that muscle in his mouth made Remus' whole body crave more contact. He moved his hands from where they were sitting and grabbed into Sirius' hips, pulling closer than before. He felt Sirius' chest press against his and sighed in satisfaction.

Sirius opened his lips to suck on Remus' lower lip, making him moan quietly. The werewolf felt Sirius' hand massaging the back of his neck and wondered when he had done that. But his thought process ceased when Sirius bite him again. He shoved the boy away and glared at him, "Would you stop that?"

Sirius smirked at him, "Don't you like it?"

"If you keep doing that, I won't have anything to kiss you with."

Sirius let out a barking laugh and was about to kiss him again, but was stopped by someone clearing their throat. Both boys looked across the table and saw the other two Marauders with red faces. "Yes, James?" Sirius asked casually, as if he hadn't just been sucking on Remus.

"Doesn't Moony have another gift?" the other black-haired youth asked.

"That's right!" Sirius let go of Remus and dove for the last present. He pulled out another large box, this one was bright red. "Here," he said excitedly.

Remus rolled his eyes as he took the large box, but not before stealing a quick kiss. This box had a large white bow on top of it. Remus opened it up and was shocked to see a three pound heart with his and Sirius' name carved into it. He looked at Sirius in shock, "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

Sirius looked right back at him with the same look. "What?"

Remus gently took the box and set it on the table. "I've gone through this entire thing, found out some stuff I didn't know about, and you just gave me a giant heart. Yeah, I think this fluttering in my chest means love." He leaned in and gave Sirius another kiss, much like their first one.

--

(1) That's actually from _You're Still You_ by Josh Groban. Every time I hear this song I think of them. -sniff- It's so pretty!

A/N2: Yeah…how was it? Did ya like it? Click the little link and let me now, okay? Reviews make me happy!


End file.
